Vive y deja vivir
by MichiShisui
Summary: Desde niñas su padre les inculco que sean fuertes por la marina, que honren a la marina, que vivan por y para la marina. Pero ninguna de ellas dos tiene expectativas de cumplir la ideología de su 'señor' padre. Ambas con sus propios sueños se forjaran un destino diferente.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes del Anime One Piece no me pertenecen son de Eichiiro Oda al igual que el universo. No busco fines lucrativos con esta historia solo entretener. Los Ocs son de mi autoria.

 **Advertencias:** Rated "T" Genero: Amistad/Aventura  No hay emparejamientos/Relaciones

 **Prologo:** Desde niñas su padre les inculco que sean fuertes por la marina, que honren a la marina, que vivan por y para la marina. Pero ninguna de ellas dos tiene expectativas de cumplir la ideología de su 'señor' padre. Ambas con sus propios sueños se forjaran un destino diferente.

* * *

 **Vive y deja vivir**

 **.**

 **Prologo**

 **SEPARACIÓN**

 **.**

 **.**

Estaba claro que la habian cagado. Que la había re contra cagado. De eso ninguna de las dos jóvenes payas tenía ninguna duda. Mucho menos la mayor que se encontraba con el corazón a mil y conteniéndose el sermón que le quería lanzar a su melliza quien estaba igual de asustada que ella pero con la adrenalina a full.

El pecho de ambas hermanas, que rondaban recién por sus veinte años, subían y bajaban con violencia mientras se mantenían apegadas a la pared trasera de aquel almacén abandonado del final del puerto en el que habian llegado a esconder por gracia y suerte de dios sabe quién.

La escasa luz de la noche nublada y la falta de faros en ese callejón hacían de excelente escondrijo. Por lo menos algo tenían a favor, la oscuridad. Aparte que la ropa opaca que vestían, unos pantalones de algodón largos y musculosas negras, ayudaba en parte al camuflaje.

La más alta pero menor en edad, tenía un gorrito negro en la cabeza que le quedaba como si fuera un hongo.

Llevaban escondidas más de cinco minutos, exactamente a quinientos metros de la parte central del muelle donde querían llegar y pasar inadvertidas entre las demás personas. Para así esfumarse de la vista del sujeto que las venias correteando desde el bazar.

O eso era lo que pensaban.

–Por dios…por dios ¡¿Qué fue lo que te dije de hacerle tus _jueguitos_ a tipos más grandotes que nosotras?! ¡En realidad ¿Qué te dije de hacer tus _jueguitos_ de nuevo?!– Mascullo en un susurro irritado la castaña de dos coletas altas. Esta era la melliza mayor, quien pasaba a mirar con sus grisáceos y acusadores ojos a la otra joven de cabello azabache, corte de pelo _militar_ y de ojos amarronados quien estaba dándole la espalda en aquel momento, mirando por el hueco de la madera para saber dónde estaba el bucanero panzón que les seguía. Ignorando como siempre a los reclamos de la castaña quien prosiguió con su monologo –No sé ni para que me gasto en decirte las cosas. Tú nunca piensas en lo que haces, solo vas y nos metes en problemas… Si ya sabía yo que no te puedo sacar un ojo de encima de ti. Primero en la isla de Drum con una horda de pueblerinos furiosos viniéndonos encima con antorchas, y ahora con piratas… ¡Piratas ¿Te das siquiera cuenta de la gravedad de la situación Cheli? ¿Te das cuenta?!

Volvió a cuestionar no obteniendo respuesta de su melliza. La azabache estaba más concentrada en seguir mirando por un bosquejo de la pared para ver si el sujeto ya se había ido o solamente estaba haciendo silencio para que ellas salieran confiadas. La menor admita que esa era una buena técnica para atrapar a adolecentes confiadas, como su hermana mayor, pero ella no tenían un pelo de confiada.

Mitsuki, en vísperas de que Chelina no iba a contestarle y que le estaba claramente ignorando. Suspiro irritada conteniéndose más cosas que tenía para decirle. Ya después le daría el sermón de su vida. Siempre era lo mismo, siempre terminaba metiéndose en problemas por las boberías de Chelina...

–No tiene pinta de que se vaya a ir… Ven, mira. El tipo panzón ese, al que le gane _justamente,_ está dándole señales a otro sujeto más alto y con capa… Parece que realmente ese gordo tiene algún apego a estos anillos o es un avaro del mierda– Indico la morena obteniendo una mirada de desconfianza de Mitsuki – ¡Enserio! No le saque tanto, en su bolsa que lleva en la cintura y en sus dedos tiene muchas más cosas de oro. Y él fue el que quiso jugar una partida de póker, no yo…

Alego la menor haciendo un puchero de lo más infantil mientras apretaba entre sus falanges de la mano izquierda los anillos y chulerías de oro que le había ganado en apuestas al tipo regordete y velludo que estaba mirando para todos lados sin hacer ruido, buscándolas con una sonrisa para nada amable. El tipo rubio y de capa había desaparecido.

El gordo claramente estaba buscándola a _ella_. A ella quien fue la que le "robo"… Aunque ciertamente Chelina no robo nada, ella le gano limpiamente. Bueno, tal vez si hizo trampa al mesclar las cartas pero así son los juegos de azar. Sin trampa no sería juego.

La castaña miro hacia donde su hermana le indicaba, diviso a unos buenos quince metros de ellas al tipo moreno, de dos guantes que tenían hojas de espadas. Era un sujeto físicamente desagradable, de cabello recogido en un pañuelo negro y sonrisa macabra que caminaba entre el muelle. Aparte de eso era panzón y velludo y estaba armado. Y para agregar la cerecita sobre el pastel, él estaba siendo apoyado ahora por otro bucanero que aparentemente se había ido... Los tipos eran obviamente piratas _peligrosos_ , tenían toda la pinta de serlo y ellas -dignas hijas de marines, al menos Mitsuki- sabían distinguir perfectamente a los bucaneros.

– ¿Y qué importa si le sacaste tanto o no? El punto es que le robaste y ahora nos quieren matar… Si ya decía yo que esos jugueteos tuyos con las cartas y la apuesta solo nos iban a traer problemas ¡Te lo dije en la isla anterior! ¡Te lo digo siempre pero no me escuchas!– Vale Mitsuki debía admitirse que no quería dar el sermón en estos momentos, pero no podía contenerse, era muy común para ella darle riñas a su hermana –Hasta de hecho ahora podríamos estar durmiendo o comiendo algo… ¡Había hasta conseguido que el tabernero nos diera comida gratis y un poco de reservas para que llevemos al barco y nos larguemos de esta isla de mierda! Pero no, no pudimos comer nada, ni recoger nada, ni descansar ni un segundo porque tuvimos que salir pitando o el tipo ese nos ensartaba con sus guantes de jardinero loco ¿Viste el tamaño de esas armas filosas que lleva? Con un guantazo nos mata.

Alego con irritación, preocupación y tratando de no alzar su chirriante voz. Mitsuki era de voz extremadamente fina. Casi de pito.

La pelinegra se rasco la mejilla y alzo los hombros restándole importancia a los vocablos de su hermana. De todas formas se tenían que quedarse en esa isla Jaya hasta que la maldita brújula que portaba la castaña en la muñeca se marcara, no iban a largarse tan rápido.

–Vale, vale... Ya lo capte ¿Si? La cague y la cague de la buena, pero ahora no te pongas pesadita porque ya de pesados lo tenemos al que nos quiere ensartar esos guantes de podador–Susurro Chelina rodando los ojos. Cuando la castaña se ponía en el plan de "hija de marino" ósea, autoritaria, moral y mandona era insoportable. Digna hija del almirante Sakazuki Akainu –Ahora lo que importa es como salimos vivas de aquí y antes de que digas nada, se me ha ocurrido una idea… Pero tienes que seguirme al pie de la letra y nada de ñoñerías de quedarnos juntas porque así no nos lo vamos a sacar de encima.

La mirada grisácea de la mayor fulmino a la otra chica con la que estaban en esa solitaria parte del muelle de la Ciudad de Mofa -la parte sin mayor ley de la isla Jaya- Mitsuki quien era por un par de centímetros más baja que su hermana, aunque era ella la mayor -en cuanto al físico Chelina era más parecida a su padre, un tanto más bronceada- tenía un muy mal presentimiento de la idea de separarse.

–No nos vamos a separar– Espeto la castaña manteniendo el tono de voz baja. El regordete hombre del guante con espadas empezó adentrarse en el callejón opuesto a donde estaban ellas. Chelina se voltio a encarar a su hermana, más no por nada la del carácter allí era la mayor –La última vez que nos separamos fue a mí quien me siguió el tipo gigante al que le robaste, y cuando nos rencontramos apareciste con una horda de pueblerinos atrás tuyo y yo por perder al bandolero ese me picarón avispas asesinas ¡Aún tengo la ampolla que me dejo una de esas avispas del demonio en mi pobre traserito!

La azabache resoplo ante aquello y tapo con su mano libre la boca de su hermana. No quería imaginarse una ampolla en el trasero de su hermana, eso era sencillamente – _Voy a tener pesadillas…_

–Pero al final me deshice del bandolero que nos estaba siguiendo ¿No? –Inquirió la menor recapacitando en lo importante. No en la ampolla del trasero inexistente de su delgaducha hermana –¿Me decide de él sí o no?

–Bueno si pero… – Mitsuki no tuvo tiempo de terminar de asentir cuando un disparo llego hasta ellas y ambas por inercia, dieron varios brincos hacía atrás saliendo del callejón. Miraron hacia el tipo que les había disparado –¡Joder ahí está el otro tío que se había ido!

Grito la castaña tomando de la solapa de la musculosa de su hermana mientras echaban a correr por el camino de tierra hacia la playa. Chelina quedo mirando como si no entendiera de donde había sacado ese rifle tan grande el hombre. Mitsuki le importo poco y nada de donde el rubio saco ese revolver, arrastrando a su hermana echaron a correr ya sabiendo que el tipo gordo no tardaría nada en ir tras de ellas. Y ese sujeto, el gordo… Aunque estaba armado con arma blanca, tenía algo que lo hacia verse perverso, mucho más peligroso de lo que se mostraba.

Chelina sacó su pistola de mano, pequeña pero práctica y que le perteneció a la madre de ellas, y junto con su hermana quien hizo lo mismo al desenfundar una pistola un tanto más grande y común, ambas -con las manos que llevaban libres- le dispararon al sujeto que iba por los tejados tras ellas.

Como lo pensaron, ninguna de las balas le dio al rubio que llevaba el rifle y parecía tener pereza de dispararles. O tal vez estaba esperando que el otro sujeto le diera la orden.

Como fuera, estaban en grandes problemas.

–Hagan esto más fácil señoritas… Entréguense por las buenas y mi capitán y yo no hoz aremos nada. Solo queremos lo que le han quitado y hablar con la que le ha robado–Les indico el pistolero. Un rubio que vestía traje azul he iba con una escopeta a mano pidiendo "tregua"…

Había que ser estúpidas para detenerse.

–¡Si claro, nos vamos a detener para que uno nos corte el pescuezo y el otro nos remate a balazos! ¡Que te den por culo idiota! –Le rugió Chelina siendo ella ahora la que, luego de guardar la preciada pistolita de plata, tomo a su hermana del antebrazo y empezaron a correr colina abajo –¡Habría que ser realmente imbécil para detenernos, estos tipos nos van a matar!

Mitsuki, quien ahora era la arrastrada a mucha más velocidad en carrera por su hermana, supo por su instinto femenino o por su inteligencia que ese sujeto, el franco tirador, perfectamente les pudo volar los sesos a las dos hace rato, pero ¿Por qué no lo hacía? – _¿Sera que el tipo gordo, al que llamo capitán es el que da las órdenes para ejecutar? Aunque no entiendo ¿Por qué no nos dispararían a matar? No somos nadie…_ – Un sudor frio le corrió por la espalda de la castaña. Tal vez las habrían reconocido como las hijas prófugas del almirante Akainu – _No… Eso es imposible. Llevamos fuera seis meces y no tenemos ni panfletos de se buscan, ni nada. Es imposible que algún pirata lo sepa. Papá no sería tan idiota para hablar de esto con nadie –_ medito con calma la castaña.

Aunque ¿Qué calma podían mantener dos chicas que no eran precisamente maestras del combate frente a dos bucaneros armados, muchos más grandotes que ellas y que estaban dándole caza a sus cabezas?

– Escucha Mitsuki. Nos encontraremos mañana al amanecer donde dejaste escondido el navío… En la parte trasera del muelle de South Grave ¿Esta claro? –Indico Chelina viendo que ya llegaban a la arena de la playa y eso no era bueno pues allí no tenían donde esconderse. No había nadie. Y el navío de ambas estaba en la otra parte de la isla.

El sonido de disparos las hizo dar un brinco a un costado. Cada una para un lado, distanciada por un metro y algunos centímetros. Una estaba del lado derecho y la otra a del lado izquierdo, más cerca de donde estaban viniendo.

–¡Estás loca si piensas que nos vamos a separar! ¡Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto! No nos separaremos… ¡Nunca lo hemos hecho! –Alego la castaña recibiendo como contestación el que su hermana le diera la espalda y empezara a correr mucho más rápido que ella, saliendo pitando como posesa hacia mano izquierda ignorando la advertencia de la castaña –¡Maldición! ¡CHELINA!

Gruño la chica quien se iba a echar a seguirle cuando los disparos volvieron, pero hacia la arena, justo a los pies de la chica de peinado de dos colitas... El hombre rubio le estaba indicando que no iba a dejarla seguir a Chelina, que él la iba a mantener ocupada. Maldiciendo por lo bajo Mitsuki echó a correr para mano derecha, justo para donde estaba el puerto y habian un montón de personas y navíos en los que podía refugiarse.

O en su defecto se lanzaría a nadar para salvarse del tipejo que ahora demostraba ser un excelente pistolero dándole dos balazos en su hombro izquierdo. Mitsuki no se detuvo, estaba acostumbrada a perder sangre -era de esa clase de personas que parecía tener fardos de sangre dentro de ella- por lo que continúo corriendo sin importarle el sangrado. Mañana se los atendería en el navío. Esquivo hábilmente los disparos que iban directo a puntos mortales de su cuerpo. En su mente estaba el sobrevivir, como siempre lo hizo, y esperar que su hermana estuviera en mejores términos que ella que era perseguida por aquel rubio que si bien era un hábil franco tirador era lento…

La rapidez era algo que siempre las caracterizo a las mellizas. A los Akainu.

– _Chely_ _por favor ten cuidado… No seas cabezota, no me fio del tipo gordo que te sigue… –_ Pensó la castaña mordiéndose el labio inferior del nerviosismo, consiguiendo esconderse entre los palos del puente del muelle.

Por una vez el ser delgada y plana tenía sus ventajas. Su melliza tendría problemas con su busto para esconderse entre los pilares pero ella no. El rubio empezó a buscarla, por varios minutos estuvo allí mirando y ella pasando silenciosamente de palo a palo.

Una bengala de luz blanca que no venía de a más de seiscientos metros pareció indicarle algo al rubio, quien sonrió como entendiendo y paso a alejarse de allí. Mitsuki sintió que le dolía algo más allá de su hombro. Algo había ocurrido con su hermana, lo sentía en su pecho…

Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de su grisácea mirada.

–Cheli…

.

.

La morena era más que consiente que el bucanero panzón iba claramente tras ella, pues en fin, ella fue la tarada que se le ocurrió estafar a un tipo gordo que parecía de lo más inofensivo comiendo tartas de frambuesas. Se vio corriendo a lo máximo que sus piernas le daban…Hasta de hecho se hallaba nuevamente pasando el área descampada del final del muelle de la ciudad Mofa, reconoció el almacén donde no hace ni cinco minutos había estado escondida con su hermana.

Más se detuvo. Se le congelo el aliento a pesar de que estaban en una isla tropical. Chelina lo escucho… Entre la negrura de las sombras del lugar él estaba ahí. Le había dado alcance mucho más rápido que antes.

Ese hombre panzón, fuerte y que en un comienzo parecía lento… Se podía mover entre las sombras, entre la oscuridad. Chelina Akainu opto por detenerse bajo los faros de luz y meditar lo más inteligentemente que pudiera, aunque la inteligencia no era su fuerte ¿Cómo diantres iba a escapar de un tipo así?

O siquiera ¿Realmente podía escapar?

–Lo bueno es que conseguí convencer a Mitsuki que no esté aquí…– Susurro la morena apretando sus puños y los anillos que aún sostenía. Volteándose rápidamente hacia la dirección por donde la estaban observando le enfrento – ¡¿…?!

No pudo decir palabra alguna cuando vio la sonrisa ancharse de ese hombre. Le faltaban dientes. El miedo la hizo callarse.

–Me agradas chica… Me agradas. No cualquiera se atreve a robarme ¿Sabes? –Reprocho la voz del bucanero panzón a quien ella robo de una manera rápida y sin usar nada más que cartas... La chica por primera vez en su vida se arrepintió de haber sobre valorado a ese hombre por quien ella no creyó que fuera más que un bandolero inútil como muchos otros –Pero disculpa mis modales, soy Barba-Negra. Marshall D. Teach. Estoy fascinado por tu maestría para el robo. Eres muy buena para ello.

El sujeto carcajeo al ver la mirada confusa y de leve espanto que tenía la ladrona. La morena no era estúpida, claramente que ella estaba maquinando algo contra él. Pero fuera lo que fuera que ella dijera acabaría en lo mismo…

–Ni te gastes. No me acordare de tu nombre– Comento la joven recuperándose del susto inicial. Sonrió con sorna. Si iban a matarla al menos moriría no siendo una cobarde, como lo fue toda su vida –No ando acordándome de a todo los panzones que robo ¿Sabes?

El tipo dejo de reír y la joven llevo su mano hacia la navaja que reposaba en su bolsillo trasero. Era ridículo lo que estaba por hacer pero su padre le enseño a no ser una miedica. Mucho menos frente a un pirata… Tal vez hoy y si Akainu la viera, por fin él estaría orgulloso de ella.

–Te lo pondré fácil _bonita_ –Llamo Barba-negra. La chica sintió un escalofrió al escuchar cómo le nombraba –Te quiero en mi tripulación ¡Se uno de mis nakamas!

Tres minutos después el hombre dio un disparo de bengala tras el asentimiento de una joven moralmente derrotada

– _Joder Mitsuki… Realmente la cague… Pero al menos no te arrastre conmigo esta vez._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Continuara_**

* * *

 **(N/A)** Si la historia es de tu interés, agradecería que la comentes ¡Gracias!


End file.
